kaminomifandomcom-20200223-history
Devil May Cry
|Story Romaji Title = Debiru mei kurai |Release Date = |Arc = Hunting Break Arc |Chapter = 102 |RHS Link = http://manga.redhawkscans.com/reader/read/the_world_god_only_knows/en/0/102/page/1 |Volume = Volume 11 |Previous Chapter = SISTER STANDING |Next Chapter = Devil May Try}} Devil May Cry is the 102 . chapter of The World God Only Knows. Synopsis There is only one month before the Dance Festival and Chihiro's band members are busy practising. Everyone is excited except for Elsie, who was depressed. She tells the members that she is going home and jumps out from the window, horrifying the members. The members rush to the veranda, but the girls are puzzled as Elsie is nowhere to be seen as Elsie was just flying to the roof without them noticing. Elsie comes over to Keima Katsuragi, who was playing games in the rooftop. As two head home, Elsie talks about her lack of strength during Hinoki's conquest. Keima tells Elsie that it's not his duty to capture the spirit and asks who was the person that captured runaway spirit that was hiding in Hinoki. Next day, Elsie who was still depressed over the incident tells Chihiro Kosaka and Ayumi Takahara who was worried about her that she was fine. Ayumi assumes that it must've been because of Keima and Chihiro comments further by saying how Elsie was depressed because he was hopeless. But Keima denies their accusations saying if she did, then she would have been depressed long time ago. Ayumi then calls Keima that he is too cold, to which Keima gives Ayumi a cold puppet like expression. After school in Keima's house, Keima was gazing at Elsie who was sweeping the front yard of the house. Keima tried to call out to her, but stops and wonders as to what he's doing. Elsie silently sweeps the yard when suddenly the broom releases a huge wave destroying half the house. Keima angrily yells at Elsie that if she's going to be depressed, then settle it with just the depression and not be destructive. During dinner, Keima is confused as to how he should cheer Elsie up as he has no idea how to even initiate as Elsie isn't a conquest target. In the night, Elsie was tucking away her cloth to be ready for bath and enters without realizing Keima was already using it. As she imagines Keima's head being beheaded because of her, Keima gives Elsie a wake up call. Elsie realize Keima who was embarrassed and tells him to get out. Next day, Keima calls out to Ayumi and Chihiro for advice on cheering up Elsie. The two of them tells Keima not to worry as they have a plan. Inside the light music club room, Elsie is shocked to discover that Keima asked her out on a date. Chihiro reveals that at Desney Sea, there is going to be a fireworks display. While Ayumi convinces Keima that girls like these sorts of things. Keima is puzzled as to how Elsie is going to enjoy this by herself. To which Ayumi kicks him saying that he must take her there. Meanwhile Chihiro and the others are busy dressing up Elsie in casual clothing and even provided her with the cloth they were going to use on the Dance Festival. While Ayumi convinces Keima not to think too much into this as they are siblings. Keima who had been browsing the magazine Ayumi gave, thought this was similar to that of conquest. Trivia *Devil May Cry is a reference to a . References Category:Summary